


My sister's light

by GoldenGail3



Series: Bored Posting [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, I like Arya but oh gods what happened to Jeyne is a travesty, I love their relationship in the books, I want Jon to save Jeyne from Ramsay, Jon Snow Lives, Just a recap on how I think it'd go., Rebirth, Spoilers for Book 5 - A Dance with Dragons, feels bad for Jeyne poole, some very light implied voilence, than I want him to meet the Real Ayra lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGail3/pseuds/GoldenGail3
Summary: Jon Snow experiences death at the hands of his fellow Black Brothers and finds himself thinking of a very special sister before he's brought back to life by a strange, unseemly force...





	My sister's light

He saw the Black Brothers stabbing him, felt the undeniably pain of it all, and the last words he ever seemly said were " _Arya,...._ " as they stabbed him through the chest, like the traitors they were. He fell to the ground, dreaming of a small, brown-haired child staring at him sadly, like a ghost almost, with needle in hand and everything. She looked so strong, but than he saw Ramsay, that bastard of a Bolton, strangling her to death with barbwire, her face was covered in blood as she fell to the ground with a soft thump. He could see everything ugly In those squirmy blue coloured eyes he had, everything pure evil and wrong in this world. He had it, and he was chuckling, like a chorus or something. 

Than everything went as dark as his last vision was of his own dark blood over pooled across him, like an ugly, warm embrace. His last thoughts were of intangible, but pure and raw hatred towards Ramsay Bolton...

_____________

The burning lights, the scream an innocent child, he could feel the tangible feeling of someone was burnt alive as Melisendre, that Red Queen of Stannis's came and awoke him from his grave, or what he felt like it, for it felt like an eternity of never-ending darkness had hit him as those white-cloaks stabbed him like they did with Lord Mormont before him. To his surprise, he could feel that his sides were being healed, for one, there was a gush of gore all over himself, as he woke up from his dark, dark nap. Or at least it felt long and vast, he didn't know how long he'd been asleep for, to be blunt. 

He stared around, to see the pyre, it had been lit he'd know for he could smell the ever-intoxicating smell of burnt wood all around; and besides, all the wood on the once vast pyre was now fleshy bits of charcoal. "What have you done, Melisendre?" Jon bellowed at the red woman, his grey eyes flaming in anger at him. "What have you done?" He asked again, staring at her.

"I did what needs to be done, Jon Snow. For you the chosen one of the R'llor - I see it in my dreams, like I once saw it for Stannis. I suppose, I was wrong to assume it was him that the chosen one by his eternal Light, but than again... King Stannis, a King's blood is an extremely powerful thing you know." She smiled her blood curling, before picking up the tiny yellow/raven colored statue left in the debris. Did she burn King Stannis's only child and heir? Why? He didn't want his own life to come at the cost of an innocent child - an innocent child that he knew King Stannis adored, for he hugged and kissed her freely when he came riding through here, even disregarding he might be infected with her same condition. The other Queen, that haughty, ugly one watched the affair without one single drop coming from her eye, yet that was suppose to be her daughter. How could she not have any loyalty to her own kin? He wondered briefly, before Melisendre took him by an arm, which was very successful given the size of Melisendre and how utterly weak he felt. It was an indescribable feeling - something he just couldn't shake for the life of him, as though he went down a very dark tunnel to magically seeing light again. 

"Did you burn that innocent child of Stannis's? He loved her, Melisendre, loved her enough to want to make her Queen when he died someday, or due to the Bolton's reach, no doubt. Now you may well have murdered House Baratheon!" Jon felt betrayed. He hadn't wanted another person to die for him, no, for all of his family was dead already, a small child on his conscientiousness would be there forevermore. If it were the decision between choosing his own life and hers, he'd choice hers without a single heartbeat. 

"I had no other choice." She whispered, before tightening her grip on the wooden object. He felt as thought she could break it, she was holding it so very hard in her grasp. But than, he gave it to him. She placed the wooden object in the palm of his hands, no smile, but a burning sensation in those red eyes of his made him feel very chilled indeed. She was cold as she was beautiful - he couldn't deny her beauty, no, and he wondered if King Stannis himself did deeds with her, for there were rumours about the nature of their relationship... "I have some advice for you, if you will - I suggest you leave this place at once lest the other crow's find you and murder you once more, Jon Snow, for you are not safe here with the crows anymore, and besides someone awaits you in Winterfell" She turned from him upon the last sentence and walked off, something he found most peculiar. Her boots smashed gracefully against the ice underfoot, as she went back to stand with the cold-hearted Queen of the Snow - the burnt child's mother - of whom he felt had no heart left after letting her only child be burnt at the stake like that. 


End file.
